The Princesses of Dragons
by LynnJoyce88
Summary: When Enarah finds out she is part of an enchanting prophecy and discovers she has a twin sister, she leaves her home with  her betrothed to find her twin sister. Together, they must work as one to build an army to destory an evil lord.


The Princesses of Dragons by Rachel Day

A long, long time ago in the land of Hermeria, there was a prince named Ronald. Although he was dark and handsome, he wasn't very tall. He had soft blue eyes that lit his face, freckles and curly hair. His parents wanted him to marry, and one day, unexpectedly, love found him. He met Demeera, a stunning girl with black curly hair, and proposed. Demeera accepted, and they were blissfully married. They were the most loved king and queen in all the land. About two and a half years later, Demeera discovered that she was expecting a child.

One night, a black- hooded man crept into the castle. He was quite old and had a gray, scraggly beard, small rectangular glasses, and a kind face. He did not identify who he was or why he was there when he spoke to Ronald and Demeera.

"Queen Demeera, King Ronald, I have very important news," he began.

"Who are you?" Ronald asked.

The man looked thoughtful. "I am the great and powerful Milwig."

"How did you get in here?"

Ronald only wondered how this man got into his castle. Every corner of the castle was guarded with soldiers; it seemed almost impossible for a man to get past all the guards.

"I am a wizard, King Ronald," he replied. "Now, I have something extremely vital to tell you both."

"What is it?" Queen Demeera interjected.

"You are expecting a child, correct?" Milwig asked and Demeera nodded. "You are carrying twins, my queen. Your baby girls are in danger, and they will be until they turn seventeen."

"Milwig, what are you talking about?"

"There is a prophecy, my king and queen," Milwig explained. "It is written that the daughters of the king and queen of Hermeria will reunite when they turn seventeen of age. Together, they will find their dragons that will protect them. The daughters must build an army that is powerful enough to attack the gates of North Newhyah. They must defeat the great Lord Valaquer and take his place as a rightful leader. Only one princess may be queen of North Newhyah and she must marry to rule over the kingdom. If Lord Valaquer is not overrun, he will rule the world of Alatar until the end of time."

Ronald and Demeera took a few moments to absorb all of this information. They could not believe that their unborn daughters were in so much danger.

"I am very sorry to be the one to tell you this," Milwig said. "But your daughters are not safe if they are together. The prophecy states that they will be reunited when they are seventeen. They must be separated as soon as they are born. Lord Valaquer will be sending all of his soldiers to search for your daughters once they are born. He will not rest until they are dead. If, by chance, they are separated as infants, you have a greater chance at keeping them both alive and safe."

"What are you suggesting, Milwig?" King Ronald queried.

"I am suggesting, my king, that I take one of your daughters once they are born,"

"No," Demeera responded immediately. "You are not taking my child away from me. She does not belong with you; she belongs with us, in Hermeria."

"Queen Demeera, you must understand that if they are together, Lord Valaquer has a greater chance of finding them and killing them. If they are apart, he'll never find them. I know it is an absurd notion to even suggest such a thing, but if you love your daughters, and you want to keep them safe, please consider it. I will return once the babies are born, and when they are, I would like a decision. Will you keep both of your daughters and put their lives in danger, or will you part with one to keep them both safe?" And then Milwig vanished.

Demeera looked at Ronald as tears rolled down her cheeks. "What are we going to do?"

"We have nine months to make a decision, Demeera," he replied.

"I can't let this wizard just take one of our babies!" she exclaimed. "I will not have it!" Ronald pulled his queen close to him and held her.

"I know, my love, I know," he said. "We have time to think about this and what is best for our family." Demeera cried into his chest and pondered what her life was supposed to be like. She was supposed to give birth to her babies and be able to keep both of them and live a happy life. But everything was turned around now. Demeera pulled her head away and looked into Ronald's blue eyes. "It's all going to be okay." He whispered.

Demeera nodded and reached up and pressed her lips to his.

Nine months later, Queen Demeera gave birth to beautiful twin girls, just as Milwig had foretold. King Ronald and Queen Demeera named them Enarah and Leverra.

They sat in their bed chambers, holding their daughters, silently thinking about what was to come. Ronald and Demeera spent the past nine months thinking long and hard about what to do with their babies. They both knew it was only a matter of time before Milwig had appeared. Moments later, Milwig appeared with a puff of smoke.

"King Ronald and Queen Demeera," he said and bowed. "Congratulations on the birth of your daughters." He paused. "Have you come to a decision?"

Ronald and Demeera looked at one another and nodded.

"We have," Ronald spoke. "As much as it pains us, we have decided that you are right. You should take one of our daughters and raise her." He sighed. "We know she will be safe with you, and we will tell our daughter about the prophecy when she is of age. We will allow her to find her sister and together they will complete the prophecy."

"Milwig, just promise us you will guard her with your life," Demeera said.

"I promise I will take care of this child and guard her with my life, if need be," Milwig replied. Demeera and Ronald hugged both their daughters close to their chests. Demeera cried painful tears but finally relinquished Princess Leverra to Milwig. "She will be safe with me. Lord Valaquer has already heard news of the birth of your children. Now is the perfect time to separate them. I hope we shall meet again someday. Please know that Hermeria has had no better king and queen."

Milwig cradled Leverra and then he vanished once again with a puff of smoke.

Demeera began to cry once again, as she had so many times over the past nine months. Ronald held his beloved wife and daughter in his arms and hoped that they made the right decision. The queen of Hermeria had felt a huge whole take its place in her heart...the place of where Leverra should have been. But now, Leverra is being raised by a wizard, in hopes that she is no longer in danger. Demeera cried herself to sleep, hoping she would see her daughter again.

Chapter One

Seventeen years had passed since the night that Queen Demeera and King Ronald had given their daughter, Leverra to Milwig. Enarah had grown into a beautiful young woman and was loved by her parents very much. She was completely unaware that she had a twin sister and was part of a prophecy.

Princess Enarah had always dreamed of something more electrifying in her life, rather than just being the new queen of Hermeria.

Combing her long, brown hair, young Princess Enarah sat thinking. _Is this it? Is this all my life is going to be? Just a queen, with no adventures? Just Queen Enarah. _Enarah thought that everyone should be equal and didn't like to have people serve her. If one of her servants tried to make her bed or bring her breakfast, she turned him away. She made her own bed, did her own chores, and cooked for herself. More often than not, she hated the idea of being the new queen. She wanted adventure and excitement. She wanted to go on a voyage filled with exhilaration and anticipation. The most thrills she would have here was choosing the color of her dress each morning.

Princess Enarah was betrothed to Prince Alamar, a handsome young man with dark wavy hair and ocean blue eyes. Enarah and Alamar did not love each other, but they had known each other since they were young children, and they had a special bond. They were close friends but did not want to marry one another. Alamar and Enarah both dreamt of falling in love and marrying their soul mate. But as much as their parents forced them together, they just didn't believe they had found their soul mates.

Alamar was a good friend to Enarah and he cared about her. He was always there for her and he gave her the most excitement in her life when it was so dreary and boring. They spent a respectable amount of time together, talking and laughing. Still, at the end of the day, they were just close friends, and nothing more.

Enarah's thoughts drifted back to her yearning for a journey. "Oh, how I wish I could leave the castle—leave my parents, leave Hermeria and ride. Just ride until I find adventure. Until I find something that marks my place in the world." Enarah sighed.

The quiet squeak of her door broke into her thoughts.

"Princess? Your mother and father would like to see you," a lady in-waiting announced. Enarah smiled slightly and nodded. As the door was closing, the princess placed her comb on the table. Enarah pushed back the gray stone seat and unruffled her baby-blue, knee length dress. She turned and walked through the door, down the stairs, and into the corridor.

The corridor was also known as the dining room in the castle of Hermeria. It was a large rectangular room with a large stone rectangular table with chairs. Seated at the head of the table was King Ronald, and at the opposite head of the table was Queen Demeera. In between the king and queen, Prince Alamar sat, and across from him Princess Enarah would sit.

When Princess Enarah entered the dining room, Alamar met her eyes and smiled. She smiled back and sighed.

"There you are, Enarah," King Ronald said. "Come, sit with us. Let's have our morning meal together." This was something the four of them did during the mornings that the king and queen were not busy with other duties. Alamar stood up and walked over to her.

"Good morning, Princess Enarah," he said and kissed her the top of her hand. Prince Alamar was wearing black pants with black boots and a loosely fitted royal blue shirt. His sword was in the sheath attached around his waist. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you Prince Alamar," she replied. He took her arm in his and walked her to the table. He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. He tucked it in and made his way back to his seat. "Good morning Mother and Father."

"Good morning, sweetheart," Demeera said and smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she replied, "I am, but I will get it."

"No, Enarah," her mother said in a harsh tone. "Sit."

"Demeera," Ronald said and eyed her. "Enarah, please just let our servants do their job for once. We'd like to enjoy this meal." Her father's eyes pleaded with her until she nodded. He smiled in response.

A few moments later, breakfast was served. They had eggs and toast to eat and a glass of orange juice each. Together, they ate quietly. Once they finished eating, and their plates were cleared, they all sat quietly, waiting for someone to say _something. _Ronald cleared his throat.

"Well, this was a nice breakfast," he announced. "Enarah, your mother and I thought you would like to...to know something about your past." King Ronald sighed. He couldn't quite find the words to tell his precious daughter.

Demeera cut in: "You have a sister, Enarah."

"A sister?" Enarah repeated. "I don't believe this!" Alamar then cleared his throat.

"Should I go?" he asked quietly. "This seems like a family matter."

"No, Alamar," Demeera reassured him. "Please stay. You are part of the family now. You should hear this."

"We wanted to tell you about her," Ronald continued. "But your mother and I have been told about a prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Enarah asked.

"The day you were born, your mother gave birth to twin girls. We were very happy and blessed, but we were told by a wizard about this prophecy. It had been written that you and your sister, Leverra, will be reunited when you are seventeen. You will then find your dragons, and together you must build an army to attack North Newhyah. There is an evil lord that resides there, and he wants to kill you both. We had to separate you and your sister in order for you to be safe. Together you must defeat Lord Valaquer and one of you must marry and rule the kingdom." Ronald explained.

"Why now?" Enarah asked. "Why do you tell me now?"

"Because, Enarah," Demeera intervened. "You are now seventeen, which means it's time for you to find Leverra and complete the prophecy. Enarah, darling, if you and Leverra don't kill Valaquer, he'll kill you. You have no choice. Your father and I have already planned everything. You pack your bags today, and tomorrow, at first light, you will leave Hermeria, accompanied with ten of our best warriors, to go find your sister. This decision has been made and it is final."

Enarah was completely speechless, as was Alamar. For seventeen years, Enarah has been an only child, now she had a twin sister and is part of a prophecy that must be completed.

"I can't believe you kept this from me all these years," Enarah said and tears rolled down her red cheeks.

"We had no choice," Demeera said harshly. "Now wipe your tears and go pack your bags."

Enarah and Ronald could not quite understand why the queen was being so hard and cruel about this matter. This was a lot of news and the queen of Hermeria simply didn't care about how Enarah was feeling.

"Demeera, enough," Ronald said. "This is a lot for her to take in. Your tone is not helping!"

"I don't care, Ronald," Demeera replied. "Supposedly she is old enough to go on this silly adventure, with war and death, so why can't she accept that she has a sister?" the queen began to get emotional and had silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Now both Ronald and Enarah understood why the queen was being harsh. It was hard for her to have given up Leverra, and now she is sending her other daughter on this quest, where she may or may not die.

"Enarah, please just go pack your bags," Ronald said. "We will see you later for the midday meal, if you'll join us."

"Thank you, Father," she said, "but I'd like to politely decline. This is very overwhelming and I have a lot of packing to do."

"Very well then," he replied and exhaled.

"Excuse me," Enarah said. She stood up from the table and left the dining room. She knew she was supposed to go and pack, but she would do that later. Right now, she needed to go for a ride and get out of Hermeria for a little while. Enarah made her way to the barn and went to her horse Legend.

Meanwhile, back in the dining room, Demeera was still crying and Alamar and Ronald were sitting and thinking quietly.

"Alamar," Ronald said. "I am truly sorry about this."

"It's quite all right," he replied. "If you'll excuse me, your majesties, I am going to go look for Enarah to make sure she is okay."

"Thank you," Ronald replied. Prince Alamar stood up and left the dining room. He knew that Princess Enarah was supposed to go pack, but he knew her better than that. Alamar knew just where to find his fiancé: the barn.

Inside the barn, Enarah took Legend, a beautiful Bay horse out of his stall. She tied his lead rope to the hook on the post and went to grab Legend's tack.

Legend was a large horse, with beautiful brown eyes, a black mane and tail and a light brown coat. He had a white star on his forehead that was covered by his forelock. Legend was Enarah's best friend, next to Alamar.

"Enarah?" Alamar called when he entered the stables. He saw Legend waiting to be tacked up. He went over to him and he nuzzled him. He stroked his forehead and nose. A moment later, Enarah reappeared carrying Legend's leather saddle and bridle. "Are you going for a ride?"

"Yes," she said in a stern tone, but it was not directed at him. Enarah threw the saddle pad on Legend's back, readjusted it and then heaved the heavy saddle onto his back. She did up the buckles and girth and straightened out the saddle.

"I'm coming with you," he said.

"Okay," she replied and sighed. She looked at him and tried to smile. "I'll wait." Alamar nodded and went to grab his horse, Rexley. He went to Rexley's stall and unlocked the door. He clipped on a lead rope on his halter and led him out of the stall. He closed the door behind him and hooked him up to the post opposite from Legend. He went to go grab Rexley's tack, which were a black leather saddle and bridle and green saddle pad. He went back over to Rexley and tacked him up quickly while Enarah put Legend's bridle on.

"Are you ready?" Alamar asked.

"Yes," she replied. Princess Enarah took the reins over Legend's head and led him out of the stables, with Alamar following behind. Once they were standing in the dirt outside, Enarah took the reins and placed them back over her horse's head. She grabbed hold of the saddle, put her left foot in the stirrup and hauled herself onto the squeaky brown leather saddle. Alamar did the same.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked softly, completely prepared to follow her wherever she desired.

"Anywhere but here," she said and squeezed her legs and Legend took off in a fast-paced trot. Alamar smiled at her, even though he knew that this matter and how she was feeling was nothing to joke about. He could not begin to imagine what Enarah was feeling. Prince Alamar gave Rexley a nudge and he trotted and followed Legend out of the gates of Hermeria.

Once Princess Enarah was out of Hermeria, she clicked her tongue and urged Legend to pick up speed. He obeyed immediately and began to canter at a fast pace. Enarah glided in the saddle perfectly, moving with Legend's stride. Alamar followed and eventually caught up to Enarah so he was cantering beside her. They continued cantering for another few minutes until they reached Enarah's favourite spot.

There was a clearing in the forest, with beautiful, lush green grass and willow trees surrounding the circular clearing. Enarah slowed Legend to a walk and then finally stopped him. She took her feet out of the stirrups and dismounted. She let Legend rest and graze while she went to go sit on the ground and think. Alamar joined her. She sighed and looked at him.

"This is unbelievable," she said. "I cannot even begin to tell you how I feel."

"It's okay," Alamar responded.

"I'm sorry about all of this," Enarah said. "I don't mean to go away on this silly adventure when we have wedding plans."

"It is not your fault, Princess," Alamar replied. "Besides, what wedding plans? I thought we decided we were going to get out of our own wedding because we don't love each other."

"I know," Enarah said. "And we are going to. I guess we'll tell our parents when I get back from this crazy adventure...if I come back at all."

"Please don't speak like that, Princess," Alamar replied. "This adventure will be a minor setback in our plan to separate our engagement. You will go on this journey, find your sister and complete the prophecy. You will come back and when you do, we will tell our parents that we are not marrying one another because we do not love each other in that sense. Then, we shall go our separate ways."

Enarah nodded and was silent for a few moments. "Do you think we'll ever find love?" Alamar thought about the concept of love for a moment.

"Yes," he finally said. "I believe it's out there, and I believe everyone is destined to be with someone. Do you believe in love?"

"Yes," she replied. "But whether or not it's out there for me is a great worry of mine."

"You'll find love," Alamar said. "Of that I'm certain." Their eyes met and they smiled at one another.

Later that night when everyone in the castle of Hermeria was asleep, Enarah threw back the blankets on her bed. She stood up and unruffled her dress. She grabbed the black cloak that was hanging on her stone seat and tied it around her neck. She put the hood over her head and grabbed her brown leather pack that was on the floor near the bed. She double checked that she had extra clothing, blankets, food, water and a map. Enarah had done all this packing earlier this afternoon when she got home from her ride with Alamar. Lastly, Enarah grabbed rope which was sitting on her seat. She stuffed it in her pack and left her chamber quietly.

Princess Enarah walked quietly down the stairs and made her way to the weapon room. There, she grabbed a sword and sheath and two small daggers to stick in her boots. Just as she was attaching the sheath to her back, she heard footsteps behind her. _Oh no, _she thought. She turned around slowly to see Alamar standing with his arms crossed.

"Prince Alamar," she said. "Before you say anything—"

"I'm coming with you, Princess," he replied. Enarah stopped talking and closed her mouth. She nodded. He smiled slightly and together they left the weaponry. They made their way to the stables without being seen by any of the guards.

Together they quickly tacked up their horses and strapped their packs to the saddles. Princess Enarah and Prince Alamar mounted their horses and rode hastily out of the stables. Enarah had discovered a secret exit out of the gates of Hermeria. Once leaving the stables, Enarah turned left and rode until she came to the end of the castle gate. Then she turned left again and rode to the back of the castle where she had found her exit. She dismounted quickly and quietly and opened the wooden gate. She lead Legend through and then let Alamar pass. She closed the gate and pulled herself onto Legend's back.

"Where are we going?" Alamar asked.

"I don't know yet," Enarah admitted.

"Let's just get far away enough from Hermeria and then we'll set up camp for the night," Alamar suggested.

"Okay," Enarah agreed. They squeezed their legs and pushed their horses into a canter, riding side by side.

Enarah turned her head and took her last glimpse of her home, her castle, her life; her everything. A few tears squeezed out of her eyes as she looked forward again, but this time, riding to her destiny, with Alamar beside her.

Meanwhile, back at the castle in Hermeria Queen Demeera lay awake in her bedroom, with King Ronald sleeping soundly beside her. Demeera didn't like the way she left things with her daughter earlier that day. She couldn't sleep because of it, and she couldn't sleep knowing that Enarah was leaving in just a few hours on a journey that she may not return from. Queen Demeera decided to get up and go see her daughter to make things right before she left at dawn.

She threw the blankets off her and walked quietly out of her bed chamber and walked down the corridor and knocked gently on Princess Enarah's door.

"Enarah, darling?" she said softly. "Are you awake?" There was no answer. Finally, Queen Demeera decided to go into her daughter's room and speak to her. Demeera pushed open the heavy wood door. She gasped when she saw that the chamber was empty. She looked in her bed, wardrobe, and balcony and found no one. Queen Demeera had tears rolling down her cheeks and she left her daughter's room to go wake Ronald.

"Ronald!" she whispered loudly. "Wake up." Ronald's eye snapped open and he looked confused.

"Demeera, what is it?" he said.

"It's Enarah," she replied. "She's gone."

"I'll send the guards to search the castle," Ronald said and got out of bed. Together, the king and queen went to the main entrance where King Ronald summoned the guards to look for Princess Enarah. The king and queen waited for a few minutes which felt like an eternity to them until Ronald's lead commander returned.

"My Lord," he said and bowed. "There is no sign of Princess Enarah anywhere in the castle, and Prince Alamar is gone too. We checked the stables and both Legend and Rexley are gone. My apologies, my king and queen. I will send out my men to look for them."

"No," King Ronald said. "Thank you for looking, but I am afraid my daughter has decided to begin her journey on her own terms. That's all, thank you, Commander." He bowed to the king and queen again and then left. "I'm sorry, my queen. All we can do is wait for Enarah and Alamar to return."

Demeera nodded through her tears. Ronald pulled his queen close to him and held her while she cried. "I just want my daughter back...both of them."

"I know, my love," Ronald replied. "They'll be just fine, and they'll come home as soon as they can."

King Ronald pressed his lips to his wife's head and continued to hold her as she cried.

Chapter Two

Enarah and Alamar were cantering peacefully through villages and villages. By now, a day had passed since they began their journey to find Leverra and complete the prophecy. Since they left Hermeria, Enarah had started to get frequent stomach aches and fevers. She would be in severe pain that she and Alamar would have to stop and rest until it passed.

Alamar began to grow concerned for his fiancé and her health. But Princess Enarah was convinced that it was some sort of sign...a sign of danger or a sign that she was getting close to finding her sister.

Princess Enarah and Prince Alamar decided to rest and have a long morning meal. They had had a long night and didn't get much sleep. Enarah was up every little while complaining about her stomach pains and Alamar was taking care of her. The betrothed couple set up their blankets in a field by a few willow trees. They let their horses graze while Alamar prepared his fiancé breakfast.

"Alamar, please let me help," Enarah insisted.

"No," he replied. "You stay put while I make you something to eat. You need to rest. Besides, breakfast is almost ready."

"What are we having?" she asked. "Not that I'm all that hungry."

"Just something light," he replied. He handed Enarah a cloth with bread, grapes and a couple cubes of cheese on it. "I'll get you some water."

"Thank you," she said and started to eat slowly. Alamar sat across from her and ate breakfast too. "Where shall we go next?"

"I was thinking we should try Melanna," he replied. "It's about a day and half ride from here. We'll camp tonight so we should be there the day after tomorrow."

"We don't need to camp tonight," Enarah insisted.

"With the way you've been feeling I think we should," he replied. "Even though we're not really getting married, I'm still going to take care of you, Princess."

"I appreciate that, Alamar," she said. "I really do, but we mustn't stop every time I feel sick. This journey is going to take twice as long if we do that. Besides, my pains are becoming less frequent."

"I know," Alamar replied. "But I'd like to be cautious. Now, eat up so we can head out soon, if you are feeling up to it."

"I am," she said and continued eating. A few minutes later, they were both finished eating so they packed up and mounted their horses. They began to trot and then pushed the boys into a canter and started riding to Melanna.

A little while later, Enarah's stomach pains returned, except more severe than normal. She tried to ignore it, but she was just in so much excruciating pain she couldn't. Enarah began to feel very feverish and faint but she continued to ride with Alamar. Then, all of a sudden, Enarah fell off of Legend and she landed hard on her left shoulder. She bumped her head on the grass and she was in too much pain to get up. Legend immediately stopped cantering and Alamar slowed Rexley. He dismounted before Rexley stopped cantering and rushed over to Enarah's aid.

"Princess," he said and gathered her in his strong arms. He brought her over to a tree and leaned her against it. Enarah was having trouble keeping her eyes open and she was shivering even though she was burning up. Alamar got her some water and wrapped her tightly in a blanket.

"No," she whimpered. "We have to keep going."

"No, Princess," he said sternly. "You are ill and we are staying here till you are better. Now, just close your eyes and try to relax." Enarah closed her eyes and tried to relax but she was shaking so much she couldn't.

"Alamar?" she said in a weak voice.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Your wife is going to be a lucky woman," she replied. "But I'm sorry; it's still not going to be me."

"I know, Princess," he said. "We're good friends, not meant to be married. The man who gets your heart is going to be the luckiest man alive, Enarah. Invite me to your wedding?"

"Of course," she replied. "Invite me to yours?"

"Yes," he said. "Now, please listen to me for once and just rest."

"I will," she replied faintly. She closed her eyes again and fell asleep almost immediately.

When Princess Enarah woke, it was nightfall. She was on Rexley, leaning against Alamar's chest. Enarah wondered where Legend had gone.

"Alamar?" she said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired," she replied. "Where's Legend?"

"Right behind us," Alamar said. "He's following close behind." Enarah noticed that Rexley was walking and Alamar's arm was occupied by holding Legend's reins. "Go back to sleep Princess."

"Okay," she relented, and closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

When Enarah woke up again, it was daylight. Her and Alamar were still riding Rexley and walking slowly.

"Alamar?" she said once again.

"Morning, Princess," he replied.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Yes," He said. "I did. I slept through almost the whole night. Are you feeling better?"

"I am," she replied. "Stronger, too. I can ride Legend now; I'm feeling up to it."

"As you wish," he said. They stopped walking and Alamar dismounted and then helped Enarah to dismount. She walked over to Legend and climbed on his back. She patted his neck and sighed.

"Thank you, Alamar," she said, "for taking care of me."

"My pleasure," he replied. "Ready to get going?"

"Yes," she said. Princess Enarah squeezed Legend's sides and he began to trot with Alamar following closely behind.

Two more days passed since Enarah's accident. The prince and princess finally reached Melanna. They asked the villagers if they knew of a Leverra, but the most recent news of Leverra was that she was heading to Lenonna, three days ago. They were unsure of how long she was staying, and from Melanna to Lenonna it was at least a three days ride.

Leverra was probably already there, and by the time the prince and princess arrived, she may have already left.

"Alamar, maybe it's hopeless," Enarah said and remounted Legend after grabbing their evening meal.

"Finding your sister is not hopeless, Princess," he replied and mounted Rexley. "Why don't we rest here for the night and begin our way to Lenonna at first light?"

"Let's find a place to rest," Enarah agreed. They trotted away from the village of Melanna until they found a small clearing. They dismounted and let both Legend and Rexley graze. Alamar went to find firewood while Enarah rested.

Princess Enarah knew that she still hadn't changed her mind about Alamar. Even though they were betrothed, she knew that they were going to remain friends, and nothing more. Enarah believed that there was a man out there that was going to love her very much and they were destined to be together.

Alamar also felt the exact same way as Enarah.

But somehow, both the prince and princess were beginning to feel a little bit differently toward one another. They were spending so much time together that they were starting to feel like maybe if they did go through with their wedding it wouldn't be so bad after all...

A little while later, Alamar returned with wood for the fire. He built the fire and then the prince and princess sat side by side, sharing a blanket and enjoyed bread, cheese, crackers and water.

Once they finished eating, the sun was setting and the evening air was getting chillier. Enarah grabbed an extra blanket to wrap around her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Alamar asked.

"Just tired," she replied. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired too," he admitted. "I was thinking about how we should tell our parents about our decision."

"I've been pondering that, too," she replied. "My mother and father won't be happy."

"Neither will mine," Alamar said. "Do you still want to call off the wedding, or are you having second thoughts?"

"Alamar, you are a very dear friend of mine," Enarah began, "which is why I cannot marry you. There is a special woman out there that will love you and there's someone out there for me too. I don't think we are destined to be together. Do you?"

"You are right, Princess," he replied. "We can't get married." Prince Alamar looked at his fiancé and also friend, and locked eyes with her. She stared back into his ocean blue eyes and then Alamar began to lean in closer to her. Unknowingly, Enarah did too, until their lips finally met in a perfect kiss. The kiss lasted long and Alamar reached out and cupped her head in his hands. A moment later, Enarah pulled away but still kept her head close, but not close enough to touch is lips again.

"What was that?" she whispered.

"Our first kiss," he said.

"We are not supposed to be doing that," she replied. "We can't." Alamar pulled her face close to his and he pressed his lips to hers and held her tight. A few moments later, Alamar was the one to pull away.

"You are right again, Princess," he said. "We should not be doing that. My sincerest apologies." He looked in her eyes and this time, it was Enarah who leaned back in to kiss him. "Princess, please. We mustn't kiss again. I can't part from your lips a third time." Enarah reached out and touched his neck softly and pulled her to him. She gave him one last kiss on the lips, very swift but gentle and then they both pulled away.

"I'm sorry, too," she replied. "I shouldn't have kissed you again. Do you still feel the same way as before, Prince Alamar?"

"I do," he said. "Princess Enarah, I'd love to love you, but I cannot lie to you. You should get some sleep, Princess."

"You too," Princess Enarah replied. "And Alamar?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I don't love you," she said.

"It is the way of the world, Princess," he replied. "Our love is not meant for one another. Good night, Enarah."

"Good night, Alamar."

The betrothed couple lay down and Enarah kept thinking about those kisses. They felt amazing and perfect to her, but Alamar was right. Their love for one another was nothing more than friendship. Princess Enarah had a very good feeling that maybe love would somehow find her on this journey of hers. She didn't know for sure if this was certain, but all she could do was hope and wait for love to touch her heart.

The next morning, the prince and princess woke up at first light. Together, they packed their bags and then mounted their horses. They did not speak of their kiss last night, nor did they want to. They both preferred to pretend that it didn't happen.

Prince Alamar and Princess Enarah urged their horses to walk on and they headed in the direction of Lenonna.

"How are you feeling, Princess?" Alamar finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Better," she replied, "thank you."

"I think we should ride until nightfall," Alamar suggested, "and then we can set up camp for the night."

"I agree," she replied. Enarah squeezed Legend's sides and pushed him into a canter. Alamar followed shortly behind.

They continued at that pace for about an hour until Enarah slowed Legend to a walk so he could catch his breath.

"Do you think this journey is hopeless?" Enarah asked softly. Alamar sighed and contemplated his answer for a moment.

"I do not think it is hopeless," he began, "but I think it's going to take a long time and be very dangerous." Enarah thought about his response for a minute before he continued. "However, I think we are getting close. Once we find Leverra, your dragons should find you. Things are going to start happening, now, Enarah. We mustn't give up hope, not when we're so close."

"How do you know that Leverra will still be in Lenonna?"

"I just do," Alamar replied.

They picked up their stride again for another short while, until Enarah saw something circling them up in the sky. She slowed Legend to a walk and looked up at the sky. The sky was cloudy and dark, like it was going to rain soon, but she could see a large shadow in flight.

"Alamar," she said, "look." Alamar slowed Rexley to join in the same stride as Legend and he glanced up at the sky. "What is it?"

"I do not know," he replied. "We should keep going. It is nothing to grow concerned about." Enarah nodded and peeled her eyes away from the shadow, and once again she pushed Legend into a canter.

Every now and then, Princess Enarah stole a glance up at the sky and she seemed to think that she shadow was slowly creeping closer and closer to where they were riding. Enarah thought that her mind was just playing tricks on her, until finally she looked at the sky again, and the shadow was gone.

"Alamar!" she called beside her. "The shadow disappeared!" He took a glance up at the sky and he too, saw that the shadow was vacant. It was beginning to rain now and thunder rolled in the clouds.

Enarah and Alamar continued to ride until there was a loud crack of lightning which spooked both the horses. Legend neighed and reared up.

"Whoa, boy," Enarah coaxed and rubbed his neck soothingly. Alamar stopped beside her and he was relaxing Rexley too. "Easy."

"Maybe we should set up camp now," Alamar suggested and Enarah nodded in agreement. Enarah looked straight ahead and she heard a dull thud. The rain was coming down harder now and her and Alamar were completely drenched. They soon found a clearing in the woods and sheltered themselves under the trees. Enarah was shivering and trying to keep Legend calm, all the more wondering where the shadow went or what the thud was.

Princess Enarah and Prince Alamar dismounted and began to un-tack their horses. They placed the tack on the ground by the tree trunk and placed the blankets over the horses to keep them warm.

Enarah went to go look if there was a drier place in the clearing while Alamar stayed with the horses. She walked slowly and carefully, cautious not to make any loud or sudden movements, in case that shadow was something scary. The forest was getting darker much faster than normal and Enarah still hadn't found a drier place. She turned around, ready to head back when she heard thuds again. She twisted and turned, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from, but she couldn't decipher it. Then as Enarah turned around again, this time in the direction of which she last came, the footsteps sounded like they were closer and closer to her. She stopped walking now, and waited. She waited and waited for a few moments and then there was a shadow creeping from behind the branches and leaves of the trees. And finally, the creature showed itself to her, and stared deep in her eyes.

Chapter Three

Enarah was stunned at what she saw. This creature was frighteningly huge but terrifyingly beautiful. The creature was a dragon and just gazed at the human before it. The dragon had beautiful emerald green eyes and its scales were dark blue and green and they shone due to the rain dripping off of it. Enarah had to admit that even though she was frightened, the creature was absolutely magnificent.

The dragon continued to stare at her and Enarah stared right back. After a few moments of intense eye contact, Enarah took a cautious step forward. The dragon did not move. She took another and another and still the dragon stay put. Enarah was two steps away from being within reach of the creature. She took those next two steps carefully and she was close enough to feel the dragon's breath.

Princess Enarah slowly moved her hand from her side and lifted it up to the dragon's face so that it could nudge her or smell her; whatever it chose. The dragon looked at her hand and blinked a few times and then looked back at the princess. Enarah's heart was racing, unsure about what the creature was going to do. But then she looked into the creature's luminous eyes, and the dragon ever so gently nudged her hand.

Enarah giggled nervously at the dragon's scaly touch on her hand. The dragon nudged her again and again until the creature had Enarah laughing. The princess raised her hand to stroke her nose and the dragon inched closer till the placed her head under the girl's hand. The dragon's eyes closed at the contact of their skin and Enarah's hand seemed to light up through the scales.

Shocked at this intriguing action, Enarah snatched her hand away. Her hand did not ache but the light was slowly dimming on her hand and on the dragon's face. The dragon moved closer and nudged Enarah. She placed her hands back on the dragon's head and gently stroked this fascinating creature.

"You're beautiful," Enarah whispered. The dragon made a soft noise from its throat and smiled with its eyes.

"_I am Amira, Dragon of the East,_" a voice said inside Enarah's mind. "_Do not be alarmed. This is my way of communicating with you, Princess Enarah. I cannot hear your thoughts, but if you speak aloud, I can understand you. I am your dragon." _

"Pleased to meet you," Enarah said unsurely. "How did you find me?"

"_We have a special bond that connects us together," _she explained. "_Since you are of age to begin completing the prophecy with your sister, I was able to come find you._"

"You know about the prophecy?" Enarah asked.

"_Why of course I do,_" Amira replied. "_I have known about the prophecy ever since it was written over twenty years ago, Princess."_

"Amira," Enarah began, "do you know where my sister might be?"

"_Yes,_" Amira replied. "_Leverra is currently residing at the Wizard Milwig's house in Lenonna. Just this morning she left to retrieve breakfast and her dragon found her. Leverra's dragon is my sister, Akira. My sister has told Leverra all about the prophecy and has warned her that you and your betrothed are on your way to find her." _Enarah took a moment to process all of the things that Amira was telling her. Leverra was aware of her existence...and the prophecy, and she was in Lenonna, just as her and Alamar were told. Things were turning around after all. "_Princess Enarah, I think it is a wise decision to continue our journey to Lenonna together. We should go meet your fiancé and tell him." _

"Okay," Enarah agreed. She turned around and walked back to meet Alamar with Amira following behind slowly. "Alamar?"

Enarah saw Prince Alamar attempting to build a fire even though the logs were wet. "There you are Princess. Did you find a drier place?"

"I am sorry, Alamar," she said, "I did not. However, I found my dragon." Alamar stood up and looked at her. "Amira."

The dragon came out of hiding behind the trees and showed herself to Alamar.

"_Hello Alamar," _Amira spoke inside Enarah's head. "_Princess, please tell him I say hello."_

"Alamar, this is my dragon Amira," Enarah explained. "She says hello." Alamar looked stunned, just as Enarah had a few minutes ago. "Amira can communicate with me telepathically but I cannot do the same. She understands me if I speak, though."

"Hi Amira," Alamar said and walked towards her. Amira moved too and he gently stroked her head. "She's gorgeous."

"_Thank you,"_ Amira said. "_Enarah, please tell him what I have told you of your sister and the remainder of our journey."_

"Alamar," Enarah said and paused. She took a deep breath. "Amira has told me that Leverra is in Lenonna, as we were told. She also told me that Amira's sister, Akira, is Leverra's dragon, and has found her this morning. Akira has told Leverra all about the prophecy and that we are searching for her. Amira thinks it is best that we continue on our journey to find her and complete the next step."

"I agree," Alamar said.

"_Enarah, please tell him I am grateful for his agreement and approval," _Amira said.

"Amira would like to thank you for your cooperation," Enarah delivered the message.

"_Enarah, it is entirely your decision," _Amira began, "_how you would like to travel. Once we are ready to attack North Newhyah, our safest and fastest method of travel is by flying. However, if you are not comfortable with flying just yet, I do not mind if you and Alamar continue on your horses and I will fly ahead." _

"I'd like to continue riding," Enarah replied, "for as long as I can. Then, Alamar and I will send the horses back to Hermeria."

"_I respect your decision,"_ Amira said. "_I am ready when the both of you are. If you would like to spend the night until the storm passes, I agree."_

"We'd like to get some rest," Enarah replied.

"_I bid you both good night," _Amira said. "_I will keep watch over you during the night. I shall see you both in the morning." _

"Good night," Enarah said. She and Alamar prepared their things for sleep while Amira watched intently.

"Are you cold, Princess?" Alamar asked.

"Yes," Enarah replied, "but the wood is wet." Amira took a step forward, leaned over the logs and opened her mouth and breathed fire. The logs caught fire immediately and the fire crackled and popped. "Thank you Amira."

"_You are very welcome,_" she replied. Enarah moved closer to the fire and wrapped herself tightly in the blanket.

"Good night Princess," Alamar said.

"Good night, Alamar," she replied. She closed her eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep, with the fire crackling and burning beside her.

The next morning Alamar and Enarah woke up at first light once again.

"_Good morning, Princess Enarah,_" Amira said softly. Enarah looked at her dragon who was laying down and looking content. "_How did you sleep?"_

"I slept well, thank you," Enarah replied. "Are you ready to go in a few minutes, or would you prefer to eat first?"

"_Thank you for your concern, Princess," _she said, "_but I have already eaten. I am just waiting for the both of you." _

"Alamar, do you want to eat before we leave?" Enarah asked her fiancé.

"I can eat while we ride," he said politely. "Are you both ready to leave?"

"Yes," Enarah replied. Amira got to her feet and the betrothed couple tacked up their horses and then mounted. Amira took to the sky and hovered while the prince and princess prepared for their journey. A few moments later, they were urging the horses into a slow paced canter and Amira began to fly above them. Soon, the horses were galloping at full speed. The air was warmer and the sun was trying to peak through the gray clouds in the sky. Enarah was just thankful it wasn't stormy like the day before.

"_We are moving at a good pace,_" Amira said softly, breaking into Enarah's thoughts of her sister and the prophecy. "_I think if we keep at this pace for the remainder of the day and for some of the night, we should be there by daybreak. Would you like to rest tonight?"_

Enarah was going to respond but she knew that Amira would never hear her from a couple hundred feet in the air.

"_Do not respond Princess," _Amira said. "_I know you are anxious to meet Leverra, so we can try to travel for as long as possible." _Enarah was relieved to hear that. As much as she wanted to meet Leverra as soon as possible, she knew it may be difficult to ride the whole day and most to all of the night. Princess Enarah figured her and Alamar, as well as the horses, would do their very best to travel for as long as they could.

Enarah was glad that her stomach pains had gone away. It seemed that she felt much better ever since she met Amira. All she could think about was what Leverra's reaction was going to be towards Enarah. And once Enarah conquered finally meeting her long lost sister, how would they build an army strong enough to attack an evil lord?

The hours passed long and slow for Enarah, but to Alamar they seemed to fly by. Night time had already arrived, and they had not slowed their pace since the afternoon. In the afternoon, they slowed to a walk for a short while so the horses could rest and Alamar and Enarah could eat their midday meal. Once they finished eating, they picked up speed again and continued galloping till after night fell. It had been a few hours since the sky was darkened, and Enarah was growing very impatient.

Enarah wished very much that she knew where they were exactly and how close or far they were from Lenonna. She couldn't ask Amira because she was flying in the air and since it was so dark out, she could not navigate where she was.

A little while later, Amira broke into her thoughts again. "_Princess, we are almost there. Another few minutes and we will have arrived in Lenonna." _She looked over at Alamar.

"Alamar!" she called. He looked at her then and waited for her to speak. "Just a few more minutes and were there!" He nodded and smiled.

"Wonderful," he yelled over the wind. "I'm getting tired."

A little while later, Amira slowed her flight and she started to lower herself from the sky. She landed behind Alamar and Enarah. When Enarah saw her land, she and Alamar slowed the horses. Amira walked over to them and stood beside Enarah.

"_We're here, Princess," _she said. "_Welcome to Lenonna."_

Chapter Four

Enarah gazed at a beautiful forest and couldn't believe that she and Alamar had _finally _made it to Lenonna after what felt like an eternity.

_"Would you and Prince Alamar like to rest, or go find Leverra? It is almost morning." _Amira said.

"I'd like to find Leverra first," Enarah replied. "I will not be able to sleep if I know I'm close to her."

"Where does she live?" Alamar asked.

"_Leverra lives in a small cottage nestled in the middle of a forest not far from here," _Amira explained gently. "_It's a short ride."_

"She lives close to here," Enarah replied to Alamar. "Amira says it's a short ride. Would you like to go or rest?"

"I'll go," Alamar said. "I'll sleep while you are getting to know your sister." Enarah smiled and nodded to Amira.

"_This way, Prince and Princess,"_ Amira said and began to lead the way. Enarah and Alamar dismounted their horses. They stood beside one another and followed Amira, walking slowly.

As they were walking towards Leverra's house, the sun was beginning to rise. Enarah could not believe that they rode all day and through the night. She was tired, but also excited and anxious to finally meet her twin sister after seventeen years.

Once the sun was completely risen and shining bright in the morning sky, Amira stopped walking. There was a clearing in the forest and there was a cozy cottage nestled in between two large oak trees. Enarah thought that what she had seen of Lenonna was absolutely breathtaking.

"_Enarah, it's time to meet your sister," _Amira said. "_Go on. We'll be right here." _Enarah looked at Amira with tears welling in her eyes. Princess Enarah nodded and glanced at Alamar. He smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be here," he said. She smiled slightly back at him. She sighed and moved towards the wooden door. She knocked twice and waited.

Princess Enarah's heart was racing and she felt so anxious about meeting Leverra. A moment later, the door opened, and before Enarah's eyes, stood a beautiful girl that looked similar to herself, but with slight differences.

The girl was wearing a pink dress that like Enarah's was knee-length. She wore brown leather boots, had bright, emerald green eyes and reddish-brown hair. She had bangs cut choppily across her forehead and her hair was wavy and went down to just past her shoulders. She and Enarah did not look _exactly _alike, but nonetheless, she was beautiful; there was no denying that.

"It's you," the girl whispered. She tried to smile but her shock overwhelmed her happiness. "Are you Enarah?"

"Yes," Enarah replied softly. Tears were welling in her eyes. "You're Leverra." Her sister nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I've...I've been looking for _days_for you. I can't believe I finally found you."

"I've been told all about you," Leverra said. "Wizard Milwig told me. I can't believe it's been seventeen years."

"My mother and father just told me about you," Enarah responded. "I mean, _our _mother and father. I know all about the prophecy, Leverra." She nodded.

"Come in, Enarah," she said, "please, I insist."

"I'd like you to meet my fiancé," Enarah replied, "Alamar." Enarah looked back at her betrothed and he smiled sweetly. He walked forward and stood beside Enarah.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Leverra," he said politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you..." she hesitated.

"Prince Alamar," he finished for her.

"Prince Alamar," she said. "Please, come in, both of you." Alamar and Enarah stepped inside Milwig's house. "Milwig? Enarah is here."

They entered the kitchen where they saw a very small wizard wearing a royal blue robe with stars and moons prettily decorating it.

"Hello, Enarah," Milwig said and adjusted his rectangular glasses. He was sitting at a round table writing with a feather and ink. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, dear."

"Thank you," Enarah replied. "This is my fiancé, Prince Alamar."

"It is nice to meet you, Milwig," Alamar said and smiled.

"You too, Alamar," Milwig replied. "Please, sit." The three of them took a seat at the table. "Can I get you some tea? I'd like a pot, myself."

"Sure," Enarah said, "tea would be lovely. Alamar and I rode all day and night to find Leverra. We're exhausted."

"If you'd like to go sleep, you may," Leverra offered.

"I will be fine," Enarah said. "We have matters to discuss, correct?"

"Yes," Leverra agreed. "Alamar, if you are tired, you may go rest, if you wish. There is an extra bed chamber down the hall."

"I think I may," he said and stifled his yawn. "I will see you when I wake, Princesses. Thank you for your hospitality."

"You're very welcome, Prince Alamar," Leverra replied.

"Sleep well, Prince Alamar," Enarah said and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back and he went to lie down.


End file.
